Comme une marionnette
by Lereyah
Summary: Syaoran rencontre Sakura, une jeune fille qui semble dénuée de volonté et vouée à exécuter celle des autres. Ne supportant pas son caractère affable, Syaoran va tout faire pour donner une chance à cette jolie marionnette d'exister.
1. Sans âme et sans volonté

**Comme une marionnette **

**- **

**Genre :** Romance, général  
**Catégorie : ** Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rated :** T  
**Chapitre :** 1 - Sans âme et sans volonté  
**Update :** 13/07/05

**Synopsis :**  
Syaoran, un garçon au caractère assez affirmé, chanteur dans un groupe de rock amateur, fait la connaissance de Sakura, une jeune fille étrange qui semble dénuée de volonté et vouée à exécuter celle des autres. Ne supportant pas son caractère affable mais également la façon dont elle est traitée, Syaoran va tout faire pour donner une chance à cette jolie marionnette d'exister.

**_Avertissement :__ mention de relations homosexuelles (enfin bi plutôt) _**_(hé oui encore, j'en colle dans toutes mes fics maintenant lol)** et peut-être des propos un peu..."hot" parfois.**_

_**

* * *

**_**  
**

**O**O **oo ¤ oo** O**O**

_**Hello tout le monde ! Hé non ce n'est pas une suite, désolée de vous décevoir...**_

_**Décidément je foisonne en idée de nouvelles ces derniers jours, à tel point que je n'ai pas le temps de tout écrire mais bon... l'important c'est que je garde tout en tête :p.  
Sinon remerciez mes vacances à Cannes la boca parce que c'est un peu grâce à elles que cette fic est née ! En effet le fait qu'au retour de nos vacances on ait crevé un pneu sur l'autoroute m'a pas mal inspiré ...** (et ce mécanicien qui m'a mis les nerfs en pelote : "Ah comme quoi on a toujours besoin d'un homme, ah ces femmes !" Je lui aurais envoyé mon poing dans la figure à c'te macho oui ! Je supporte pas ça !)**. Humpf... bref ! Toujours est-il que ça a aussitôt mis en fonction mes neurones de pseudo écrivaine lol.  
Enfin cela dit j'ai quand même bien dérivé de mon idée première qui était un oneshot gentillet autour du beau sauveur qu'aurait été Syaoran... en quelquechose de beaucoup moins fleur bleu**_**e _et innocent... niark niark..._  
**

**O**O **oo ¤ oo** O**O**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Sans âme et sans volonté

-

- C'est pas vrai ça ! Fichue bagnole !

La jeune femme frappa avec force sur son volant avant de s'écrouler dessus dans un soupir désespéré. Un silence plana quelques instants, entrecoupé de temps à autre par le vrombissement des voitures qui circulaient un peu plus loin. La journée commençait mal décidément. A peine 30 minutes de route et déjà un pneu crevé ! A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle ces derniers temps. Subitement elle releva la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux châtains clairs.

- Bon allez, on va bien arriver à trouver... du renfort.

Elle retira le noeud qui retenait une partie de ses longs cheveux et les coiffa d'un geste rapide. Baissant le miroir de courtoisie, elle observa l'image que lui renvoyait la petite glace avant de se saisir du baton de rouge qui trainait sur le tableau de bord et d'appliquer avec une adresse et une minutie exagérée le baume coloré sur ses lèvres. D'une main elle abaissa l'un des côtés de son t-shirt ample, laissant apparaitre la bretelle de son soutien-gorge noir. Puis après avoir une dernière fois contemplé son reflet, elle esquissa un sourire assuré et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Descends toi aussi, tu resteras contre la voiture le temps que je trouve de quoi nous dépanner et puis qui sait ça nous distraira peut-être un peu...

Obéissant, elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'adossa à cette dernière tandis que l'autre gagnait le bas-côté, scrutant la route avec attention. Plusieurs voitures passèrent sans s'arrêter, d'autres stoppèrent avant de reprendre leur route quelques instants plus tard. Il faut dire la jeune femme loin de héler au hasard la première personne qui aurait la bonté de les aider, faisait un choix drastique des candidats potentiels. Condition numéro un: seule l'aide de la gente masculine est acceptée (ce qui soit dit en passant rendait la sélection encore plus stricte d'autant plus qu'ils devaient en plus posséder des atouts physiques certains), condition numéro deux: pas de passager de sexe féminin !

Ce tri très select rallongea quelque peu le temps d'attente et de longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune bonne âme secourable semblasse convenir à la jeune fille qui commençait à désespérer.

- + - + - + - + -

- Tu vas me saouler encore longtemps ?

- Je sais pas ça dépend de toi.

Je tournai la tête vers le garçon assis à côté de moi et roulai des yeux.

- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je vienne à part pour me faire chier. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne tiens vraiment pas à participer à vos petites... orgies.

- Orgies. Tsss je t'en prie Syaoran, ne joue pas les saints avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge que ça fait de moi un saint. Toi la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est de t'envoyer en l'air !

- Et alors ? Je trouve que c'est une très bonne occupation, très... jouissive la plupart du temps.

**Jouissive hein ?**  
J'esquissai un sourire moqueur et portai une cigarette à mes lèvres.

- Si tu le dis. Remarque t'es p'tet bon qu'à ça après tout, déclarai-je en l'allumant.

Je tirai une longue bouffée avant de laisser échapper un nuage de fumé devant moi, m'installant en même temps un peu plus confortablement dans le siège.

- Mais c'est pas mon cas. Je sais ce que je veux faire dans la vie et je compte bien y arriver.

- C'est ça ouais... Franchement je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête, il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir tout ce que tu veux et toi tu veux travailler. T'es vraiment trop con.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil condescendant, ce mec est vraiment le plus crétin que j'ai jamais rencontré !

- De toute façon ce que tu penses n'a aucune espèce d'intêret pour moi... Pour moi ou pour quiconque d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je après un bref temps de réflexion. Conduis et ferme-la.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres, protesta-t-il aussitôt en me lançant un regard qui se voulait froid.

Je n'ose imaginer qu'il espère m'impressionner avec ça... ou me faire flipper en quittant la route des yeux aussi longtemps. Je me penchai alors légèrement vers lui et lui soufflai ma fumée de cigarette au visage.

- Ta gueule, lâchai-je sèchement.

Il huma avec un léger sourire les effluves qui lui parvenait avant de se pencher brutalement vers moi. Je sais ce qu'il essait de faire parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente ce genre de chose malgré le fait que je le rembarre à chaque fois. Je le repoussai aussitôt d'un bras alors que ses lèvres allaient effleurer les miennes.

- Putain touche moi une seule fois et je te promets que tu pourras dire adieu à tes jouissifs passe-temps connard ! menaçai-je alors que la voiture qui avait déviée de sa trajectoire regagnait la route.

Il se mit à rire tandis qu'un petit sourire pervers se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas parce que je suis sur que tu aimerais ça... T'as un joli petit cul, je saurais très bien m'en occuper tu sais. Bien sur ici ce n'est pas très pratique mais on s'arrangerait quand même. Je te ferais prendre un pied d'enfer Syaoran. D'abord j'enlèverai ce satané t-shirt qui cache ton corps de rêve. Je lècherai et mordillerai la moindre parcelle de ta peau jusqu'à ce tu gémisses.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Arrête Shiru.

- Ensuite je descendrai lentement ta braguette et je...

- Bordel arrête je te dis ! le coupai-je avec énervement.

Content de son petit effet, il émit un petit rire et tourna la tête vers moi.

- ça te gêne ce que je te raconte ?... Ou bien ça t'excite Syaoran-kun ?...

- Garde tes fantasmes lubriques pour toi tu veux, franchement tu me donnes envie de gerber.

- Vraiment ? Toi tu me fais bander.

**Sans commentaire...  
**Je me retiens seulement de ne pas lui coller mon poing dans sa jolie petite gueule de con tellement il peut m'agacer ! Je me retiens parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on finissse encastré dans un arbre, parce que je n'ai pas envie de finir au mieux l'hopital... ou au pire aux portes du paradis. Certes je me suis déjà posé la question de savoir ce que ça ferait d'atteindre le 7ème ciel mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce sens là que je l'entendais...

Aussi je me contentai de détourner la tête dans une grimace dégoutée et reconcentrai mon attention sur la route. J'avais hâte qu'on arrive, ce trajet pénible me paraissait déjà extrêmement long alors que cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure que l'on roulait. Soudain je vis le paysage défiler au ralenti. Je plissai les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que j'aperçus la raison de ce ralentissement sur le bas côté de la route. Ou plutôt les deux raisons. Une fille avec de longs cheveux chatains vêtue d'une mini jupe bleue et une autre aux cheveux courts habillée d'une manière tout aussi sexy semblaient avoir quelques problèmes avoir leur propre voiture. A voir leur façon de se maquiller et de se comporter, surtout pour la première, je redoutais que cet arrêt ne soit plus long qu'il ne devrait être.  
Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ah génial, il manquait plus que ça maintenant..., grognai-je.

Shiru me sourit.

- ça t'apprendra à me contrarier. J'ai besoin de faire passer ma frustration maintenant.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour faire se replier le toit ouvrant de la voiture et se redressa, souriant à la jeune fille qui s'était approchée de lui d'un pas félin, une expression presque semblable à celle de l'énergumène qui se tenait à côté de moi. A n'en pas douter ces deux piafs s'entendront à merveille pour ce qui est d'entamer les prémices d'une parade amoureuse. Quoique l'amour n'ait pas grand chose à faire là dedans en réalité.

- On peut vous aider mesdemoiselles ?

- Oui. Je crois que oui..., répondit chaudement la fille en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. On a crevé un pneu, est-ce que vous pouvez...

- Bien sur ce sera avec plaisir. N'est ce pas, Syaoran.

Shiru accentua délibéremment mon prénom pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Je le fusillai du regard avant de me lever et sortir de la voiture à mon tour.

- Merci c'est très gentil à vous.

Tout en flirtant avec la fille qui lui ouvrait le coffre, Shiru sortit la roue de secours et me tendit le crique pour que je puisse retirer le pneu crevé.

- On est désolée de vous ennuyer...

- Mais pas du tout, on n'avait rien de spécial à faire de toute façon. Je m'appelle Shiru et toi ?

- Sana.

- C'est très joli..., répliqua-t-il en la toisant de haut en bas. Vraiment. Vous habitez par ici ?

- A Tomoeda.

- Je connais, c'est pas très loin.

Au bout d'un moment (très court moment) je ne fis plus attention à leur conversation, qui en soit m'agaçait profondément car je sentais qu'il avait très envie de se la faire alors que moi j'avais extremement hâte d'arriver à notre point de chute !

J'aidai Shiru à changer la roue et me redressai.

- Voilà c'est fait.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Sana. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous en échange...

Tout en caressant l'encolure de son t-shirt elle me lança un regard séducteur auquel je restais impassible avant de reporter son attention sur Shiru. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main sur sa taille, caressant lascivement sa hanche.

- Comme quoi par exemple ?... demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

La fille gloussa et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui raconte mais en tout cas ça a l'air de l'enthousiasmer. Quelques secondes après il la prit par la main pour se diriger vers la forêt. En passant Sana se pencha vers sa copine qui se tenait toujours près de la voiture et que j'avais presque oubliée. Je l'entendis murmurer un bref "Occupe-toi de l'autre" avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en compagnie de Shiru.

**Putain je m'en doutais, on n'est pas arrivé !**

Exaspéré je retournai vers la voiture. J'ouvris la portière et m'assis à moitié sur le siège avant de sortir à nouveau mon paquet de clopes quand soudain le soleil qui chauffait une partie de mon visage se dissipa. Je levai alors la tête vers la fille qui me faisait de l'ombre. Elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur presque identique à celle de son amie, des cheveux coupés courts avec deux longues mèches bouclées qui venaient lui encadrer le visage. Machinalement je m'attardais un peu plus sur ses yeux d'un magnifique vert jade et qui pourtant semblaient presque... vides. Elle portait un court t-shirt noir qui laissait paraitre un peu son ventre légèrement hâlé et un mini-short crème qui je l'avoue mettait bien en valeur son postérieur très joliment dessiné.

C'est alors que je sentis sa main effleurer ma joue. Une douce caresse qui me fit malgré moi frissonner. Automatiquement j'écartai gentiment son bras et levai yeux vers elle.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? fis-je en allumant ma cigarette.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent attentivement puis elle retira sa main et sans un mot s'assit sur le bord du trottoir. Un silence plana quelques instants sans qu'aucun de nous n'ouvre la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit. Je l'observai pendant ces quelques minutes. Cette fille me faisait un effet étrange. Pas que je sois attiré par elle, mais elle avait quelque chose de très... perturbant dans son comportement. On dirait... une machine. Un pantin sans âme et sans volonté qui ne s'anime que lorsqu'on lui demande quelque chose et qui retourne dans son mutisme quand elle n'a plus rien à faire. Et j'avoue que ça me mettait un brin mal à l'aise. Alors que j'allais briser ce silence pesant, à ma grande surprise ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première.

- Tu ne lui ressembles pas.

**Mmm... moment de doute.** **C'est à moi qu'elle cause ou elle se tape une conversation perso limite schyzo, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié...**

Sa voix est tellement basse, presqu'un murmure.

- ... Quoi ? tentai-je à tout hasard.

- A ton ami. Tu ne lui ressembles pas.

Je souris machinalement, tapotant légèrement ma cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre qui s'accumulait à son bout.

- Huh encore heureux ! Je commencerai à flipper si j'atteignais un niveau de débillité aussi avancé que le sien.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, une expression toujours aussi neutre sur le visage.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de parler de tes amis.

- Ce n'en est pas un. Juste... une malheureuse connaissance. J'ai seulement besoin de sa caisse. Ce mec me tape sur le système dès qu'il ouvre ce qui lui sert de bouche. C'est rien qu'une petite pute. Un peu comme ta copine.

- C'est ma soeur, répondit-elle calmement.

Je baissai la tête vers elle et expirai longuement la fumée, la laissant s'échapper entre mes lèvres.

- Peu importe.

- ...

- C'est quoi ton nom ? questionnai-je finalement.

- Sakura.

- Dis-moi Sakura tu fais toujours tout ce que ta soeur te demande de faire ?

Elle tourna la tête de mon côté et haussa les épaules.

- C'est ma soeur.

Je levai un sourcil.

- C'est pas une réponse ça. T'es un peu conne toi non ?

- Je sais pas.

**Mmmm... cette fille est franchement chelou !**

- Tu sais pas ? Si t'as pas envie de faire quelque chose tu dis non et puis c'est tout.

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre. Je tournai la tête en direction du bruit pour voir Shiru et Sana revenir vers nous un brin débraillé. Je regardai ma montre. ça va on n'a pas trop perdu de temps.

- Bon salut, lançai-je rapidement à Sakura.

Je gagnai ensuite le siège passager, attendant que môsieur daigne reprendre le volant.

- A ce soir alors ma belle.

- Oui, à ce soir, sourit Sana.

Shiru monta dans la voiture et se tourna vers moi.

- Alors Syaoran tu joues réellement ta reconversation en homme d'église, ou bien tu as été drolement rapide...

- Va te faire foutre.

Il émit un petit rire avant de reprendre.

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment c'était ?

- Non, je m'en tape.

- Je les ai invités à notre petite soirée, m'annonça-t-il tandis qu'il démarrait après avoir envoyé un dernier baiser à l'autre pouf.

- Parfait, comme ça tu auras de quoi t'occuper jusqu'à l'aube.

- Exact ! Mais ça ne te dispense pas de venir Syaoran.

- Tu me lâches oui ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne viendrais pas !

- ... Très bien. Alors fais une croix sur ta répète demain matin, ou bien trouve une autre voiture, mais tu sais là où l'on va tu auras du mal. Alors ?

- ...

- ...

- Connard..., marmonnai-je en montant à fond la musique, ignorant le sourire victorieux de Shiru.

* * *

-

_**Mmm... je me suis fais un peu violence pour le language même si ça reste encore un peu timide, mais bon c'est pas mon style de parler d'habitude lol.  
En attendant, que je vous donne des nouvelles de mes fics ! Eh bien... en fait... j'ai encore rien écrit**__ (se cache de honte sous son oreiller)**. J'ai commencé une autre fic **(oui encore lol) **où tous les projecteurs sont braqués sur mon Akira chéri ! Et je l'affectionne particulièrement ce qui fait que je passe plus de temps sur elle que sur les autres **(gomen...)**. Mais je vais reprendre le reste dès que possible c'est promis !  
**_

_**Bon allez, je vous laisse en paix. Une chtite review avant de voguer vers d'autres horizons histoire d'illuminer ma journée ? ;p**_

_**Bisous tout le monde !**_


	2. Chante pour moi

**Comme une marionnette**

**-**

**Genre :** Romance, général  
**Catégorie : **Card Captor Sakura  
**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Rated :** T  
**Chapitre :** 2 – Chante pour moi  
**Update :** 23/12/05

**Synopsis :**  
Syaoran, un garçon au caractère assez affirmé, chanteur dans un groupe de rock amateur, fait la connaissance de Sakura, une jeune fille étrange qui semble dénuée de volonté et vouée à exécuter celle des autres. Ne supportant pas son caractère affable mais également la façon dont elle est traitée, Syaoran va tout faire pour donner une chance à cette jolie marionnette d'exister.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Chante pour moi**

**

* * *

**

J'ai horreur de ces fêtes. Horreur de cet endroit. Horreur de cette bande de larves qui pullulent autour de moi ! Je suis sur qu'y en a pas un dont le QI est supérieur à ce beignet putride et suintant de graisse qui trône dans l'assiette en face de moi.

- Nan sans façon, j'ai grimacé en repoussant du bout du doigt la généreuse offrande de Shiru. J'ai pas envie de crever d'une intoxication alimentaire.

- Oh voyons si ça arrivait tu sais bien que je prendrais soin de toi. Très grand soin… Cela dit tu as tord c'est très bon. Oh mais c'est vrai peut-être que tu tiens à ta ligne.

J'ai soupiré, exaspéré.

- Arrête ça Shiru ou je te préviens je t'en colle une.

- Tu dis ça tout le temps, il a aussitôt répliqué d'un ton neutre. Mais jusque là tu n'as encore rien fait il me semble…

- Ouais mais ça pourrait changer bien plus vite que tu le crois si tu ne retires ta putain de main de ma jambe !

Il a esquissé un léger sourire, mais cependant il a tout de même retiré sa main qu'il commençait à laisser errer plus ou moins discrètement sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

- Désolé..., a-t-il dit avec une expression qui montrait clairement qu'il était bien loin de l'être.

J'ai grogné et je me suis légèrement écarté de lui. Ce type me tape sur le système mais d'une force ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y prend un plaisir à chaque fois encore plus exacerbé.

Bien sur je pourrais m'énerver un peu plus violemment, mais je suis beaucoup trop civilisé pour ça !... Ouais enfin la vérité c'est surtout que chez nous la famille c'est sacré. Enfin pour ma mère particulièrement. Elle me tuerait si jamais je touchais à Shiru. Lui par contre on peut pas dire qu'il se gêne de ce côté…

J'ai pas mal de cousins, je les connais pas tous, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont des gamins égoïstes, prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Shiru est différent dans le sens où la notion de famille et de respect vis-à-vis de son rang lui passe un peu au-dessus de la tête la plupart du temps. Je pourrais citer un monticule d'exemple ! Mais je crois que je le plus marquant restera toujours son entrée très remarquée dans les premiers jours de son arrivé à Tokyo. Durant une de nos soirées il a débarqué vêtu de son jean déchiré, ses nombreuses chaînes et ses piercings. Ma mère et mes tantes ont failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant ! Elles étaient gênées comme pas possible devant le regard scandalisé et les exclamations outrées de tous les invités.  
Mais le pire… oh ouais putain le pire c'était son t-shirt ! Je sais pas où il l'avait dégoté mais ça a fait un de ces chahuts dans la basse-cour, et pour cause... Devant : « Vous savez ce qu'est un spermatozoïde avec un attaché-case ? » ; derrière, la réponse : « Un représentant de mes couilles ! ». 'tin les tronches qu'ils tiraient tous à chaque fois que leurs yeux se posaient sur ces lignes. Intérieurement j'étais plié en deux, extérieurement il a même réussi à m'arracher un franc sourire (et je dois dire que j'étais bien le seul à trouver ça drôle). La première fois que je m'amusais autant durant une soirée ! Ce mec est gonflé comme c'est pas possible. Franchement c'était trop fort ! Trop con, mais trop fort. Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai eu le malheur de sourire devant ses conneries qu'il m'a remarqué la première fois. D'entrée de jeu il a commencé à me draguer et c'était beaucoup trop voyant pour que je puisse éventuellement penser que c'était une simple aberration de mon imagination.

Et ça vous voyez c'était il y a 6 mois, une semaine après qu'il ait débarqué ici. Avant je ne le connaissais pas, à vrai dire je savais même pas qu'il puisse exister un spécimen de ce genre dans la branche familiale. Ses parents l'ont envoyé à Tokyo pour qu'il y poursuive ses études et ma mère est chargé de veiller sur lui durant ce temps… et éventuellement de lui inculquer les convenances dues à son rang. Enfin inculquer… disons de l'obliger à les respecter plutôt. Moi-même je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu, mais je sais un minimum me tenir quand il le faut. Shiru lui sait très bien ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire, comment se comporter, comment parler… Seulement… disons qu'il aime bien faire chier son monde.

Au fond même maintenant je souris encore en y repensant.

- Hey les filles par ici ! j'ai entendu crier la voix de Shiru tandis qu'il agitait les bras.

J'ai levé les yeux vers ce qui avait attiré si vivement son attention avant de soupirer. Les filles de ce matin. Habillage différent mais cachant à peu près la même chose q'un filet à provision… J'ai voulu me redresser, mais Shiru m'en a empêché.

- C'est pas très poli de t'en aller comme ça. Tu ne dis même pas bonsoir à ta copine ?...

J'ai grimacé, et encore plus quand la prostituée des bas fond là… je sais plus son nom… s'est jetée sur lui pour lui dévorer la bouche à grands coups de langue bien engagée. Vraiment dégoûtant.

- Salut.

J'ai redressé la tête. Son maquillage est encore un peu trop marqué mais pas autant que la dernière fois. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle est jolie, juste mignonne.

- Salut, j'ai répondu sans réelle emphase.

Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et après je n'y ai plus tellement fait attention. Entre temps Shiru et l'autre se sont évaporés je ne sais où. Dans une des chambres du 1er je présume. Moi je m'ennuie à mourir. Franchement j'aurais dû resté couché ce matin ! Je l'ai lu dans mon horoscope… Nan je rigole je crois pas à toutes ces conneries. Mais le fait que ma caisse soit tombée en panne alors que je l'ai faite réviser y a deux semaines, ça c'était un signe par contre. Mais je devais absolument aller à la répet de demain avec le groupe. On est déjà à la bourre avec cette histoire de chanteuse alors si en plus je me paie le luxe de pas venir Eriol et Akira vont me tuer c'est sur.

J'ai regardé ma montre. 3H du mat. Encore une heure de passée. J'ai vidé mon nième verre de vodka. Mon regard s'est vaguement promené sur tout ce petit monde. Apparemment Shiru en avait fini avec Sana (j'ai retrouvé son nom). Je l'ai regardé discuter avec deux mecs. Quoique flirter conviendrait mieux. Et encore je minimise là. Je me demande si elle se repose des fois cette fille. Elle est la caricature même de ce que je déteste voir chez une fille. Vulgaire, arrogante, prétentieuse, égoïste... Enfin eux ça n'a pas l'air de leur déplaire, au contraire si j'en juge par leurs sourires et leurs regards entendus. Remarque c'est pas étonnant, après tout ce sont des amis de Shiru...  
Tiens la voilà qui se dirige vers nous maintenant ! Et même en faisant ça elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de dandiner des fesses pour garder l'attention des deux gars sur elle.

Elle s'est arrêté pile devant nous.

- Viens Sakura. Dépêche-toi, elle a dit sur ce ton autoritaire qui commençait sérieusement à m' exaspérer au plus au point.

Irritation qui ne fit que décupler lorsque je vis Sakura toujours mes côtés depuis qu'elle était arrivée se lever, obéissant docilement à cet ordre. J'ai halluciné ! Non décidément ce petit jeu du maitre esclave j'ai du mal à l'encaisser. Alors, lorsque que Sakura s'est apprétée à passer devant moi, j'ai posé un pied sur la table basse pour lui barrer le passage.  
Je sais pas trop pourquoi je fais ça, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai une grande envie surtout de contrarier ses plans.

- Elle reste là.

J'ai vu du coin de l'œil le regard interrogateur de Sakura se poser sur moi tandis que sa sœur m'a dévisagé avec insistance.

- Mmm Syaoran c'est ça ?

- ...

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ?

- …

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel avant d'empoigner par le poignet d'un geste brusque Sakura. Alors d'une manière aussi peu délicate que la sienne je l'ai fait aussitôt lâcher prise. De toute évidence ça l'a surpris et quand je me suis redressé elle a légèrement reculé.

- Attends t'as pas bien capté ce que je viens de te dire je crois. Va t'amuser avec les deux autres si ça te chante mais elle, elle reste ici.

- Pourquoi ? T'as l'intention de la garder pour toi ?

- Et toi qu'est ce que t'as l'intention de faire avec elle ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, elle est à moi !

Je rêve, qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre ! Elle est complètement débile cette meuf.

- Bon écoute pétasse, j'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à discuter avec toi alors fous lui la paix et barre-toi avant que je m'énerve, j'ai sifflé d'un air pincé.

Elle m'a mitraillé de son regard de faux caniche de luxe vexé et fier. Je pensais pourtant que vu son caractère enflammé elle m'aurait répondu quelque chose mais même pas ! Je suis un peu déçu je dois dire… Elle est partie comme elle est venue ou presque, tortillant du croupion comme elle sait si bien le faire.  
Je me suis rassis en soupirant avant de me rendre compte que Sakura était toujours debout. J'ai levé un sourcil.

- Hey tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

Elle m'a regardé, mais elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

- Tsss…

Je me suis penché pour attraper mon verre et je l'ai poussé doucement de ma jambe vers le sofa.

- Assis.

Elle s'est exécutée sans broncher. Vraiment désespérante cette fille. J'ai passé les cinq minutes suivantes à la fixer. J'y peux rien elle m'intrigue. Pas qu'elle m'intéresse c'est pas ça, juste que je comprends pas comment elle peut accepter d'être traitée comme ça. Franchement j'aime pas trop les filles dans son genre. Mais bon c'est vrai j'en ai pas rencontré des masses non plus. Dans mon entourage il y a beaucoup de femmes de caractère au contraire. Surtout dans ma famille je dois dire. Tu leur parles comme ça elles t'envoient paître direct ! Et en plus elles te saoulent avec ça pendant des heures après. Tiens ça aussi ! On peut pas dire qu'elle ait une conversation très développée. Remarque c'est assez reposant. Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant de m'y intéresser.  
Mais bon là étant donné que je m'emmerde comme un rat mort…

- Elle est ta seule famille ?

Elle a tourné la tête vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oui, elle a répondu doucement.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien quand elle te traite comme ça ?

Elle a haussé les épaules.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 16.

Sa réponse ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Elle est jeune malgré l'air qu'elle se donne.

- Tu devrais être plus débrouillarde à ton âge tu sais. Tu ne vas pas rester avec elle toute ta vie. Il y a bien des choses que tu sais faire par toi-même non ? Et par pitié ne me dis pas « je sais pas » !

- Rien qui puisse être utile.

- …

- Mais j'aime bien… dessiner et chanter.

Cette dernière phrase m'a interpellé. Comme si ce mot avait fait tilt dans ma tête.

- Chanter ? Tu sais chanter ?

- Un peu.

- Un peu comment ?

Elle a haussé les épaules. Peut-être que si elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal… Elle a une assez jolie voix parlée déjà, alors on ne sait jamais.

Je me suis levé.

- Viens.

Elle a paru un instant désorienté mais elle s'est tout de même redressée. Elle m'a suivi lorsque j'ai traversé la pièce et monté les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieures. Maintenant le tout est de trouver une chambre vide et ça ce n'est pas une mince affaire… Pire qu'une maison de passes ici ! Finalement j'ai réussi à trouver une chambre vide au fond du couloir du 2ème.  
J'ai fermé la porte derrière elle. Je n'ai pas allumé. Je me suis dirigé vers la fenêtre. J'ai senti son regard sur moi tout du long. Quand je me suis retourné pour m'asseoir sur le rebord, elle, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était là, au milieu de la pièce, comme si elle attendait… que je lui dise quoi faire. Finalement à bien y regarder elle ne fait pas si godiche que ça. Elle est plutôt… ouais flippante. Sa façon de se tenir, droite, sans fléchir. Elle n'est même pas intimidée ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Même son regard, sa façon qu'elle a de vous regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en rend compte. Je ne sais même pas si elle se demande pourquoi je l'ai amenée dans cette chambre. Elle attend c'est tout. Je pourrais la violer qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire, ça me dépasse ça !  
J'ai froncé les sourcils. Ça craint quelqu'un qui ne bouge que si tu lui en donnes l'ordre et qui ne peut rien faire par lui-même.  
J'ai sorti une cigarette et l'ai allumé avant de me recaler correctement contre la fenêtre.

- Chante.

A ce moment là j'ai vu passer furtivement sur son visage une expression un brin étonnée. De toute évidence elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, je me suis approché d'elle, son éternel regard toujours fixé sur le mien. Alors j'ai commencé à lui tourner autour. Pas pour essayer de l'intimider, mais parce qu'en réalité elle me rend mal à l'aise. Juste pour échapper momentanément à ses yeux.

- Alors ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Je t'ai demandé de chanter, est ce que tu serais devenue sourde ?

- … Chanter quoi ? elle a répondu doucement.

- Ce que tu veux, du moment que ce n'est une chansonnette pour gosse.

Alors elle a commencé à chanter, d'une voix hésitante et un peu trop basse.

- Plus fort, j'ai dit en me plantant devant elle.

Elle m'a regardé. Sa voix s'est amplifiée. Son timbre est bien placé et sûr. Sa voix est harmonieuse presque cristalline parfois. Virant dans les aigus comme dans des tons plus graves tout en restant juste.  
Je voulais voir jusqu'où sa voix portait. Je lui ai demandé de chanter encore plus fort. Elle l'a fait. Ses yeux se sont fermés. J'ai vu à la façon dont les muscles de son cou se contractaient qu'elle fournissait un certain effort. Mais pas une fois sa voix ne s'est cassée. J'ai écouté ces sons d'une clarté extraordinaire qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ces sons qui a m'ont fait vibré comme jamais auparavant, parce qu'à ma grande surprise malgré son apparente froideur elle savait leur donner vie comme personne. Ou peut-être… que c'est l'inverse. Peut-être que c'est elle qui ne vit que lorsqu'elle chante.  
Puis sa voix s'est faite plus silencieuse, jusqu'à se taire complètement. En mon fort intérieure j'ai souri. C'est elle qu'il nous faut.

- Tu as une très jolie voix.

- … Merci.

- Alors, je vais être direct, j'ai besoin d'une chanteuse pour mon groupe et je voudrais que ça soit toi. Ça te dit ?

Un instant elle parut embêté.

- Je… je ne sais pas si ma sœur voudra…

- Je ne vois pas ce que ta sœur vient faire là dedans, je l'ai coupé aussitôt un peu brusquement irrité qu'elle me remette cette traînée sur le tapis ! C'est à toi que je pose la question, pas à elle il me semble, c'est agaçant ce besoin que t'as de toujours tout ramener à elle. Je te demande ce que tu veux toi, c'est si difficile que ça de me répondre toute seule !

- … Ce que je veux…

- On trouvera de quoi te loger et tout le reste, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ce n'est vraiment pas un problème.

- …

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'une des seules choses que tu savais faire à peu près bien c'est chanter, et jusque là, je te le confirme. C'est même une chose que tu sais très bien faire et je sais que tu aimes ça, ça se voit quand tu chantes. Alors est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi pour faire ce que tu aimes, ou tu préfères rester à jouer les prostituées de seconde zone pour ta sœur qui se fout complètement de ce qui peut t'arriver ?

Pour la première fois elle a détourné la tête. J'ai attrapé son menton et je l'ai obligé à me regarder.

- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à venir avec moi si tu ne le veux pas, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu désires faire. C'est à toi de décider et à toi seule. Dis moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux vraiment.

Elle m'a observé longuement, comme si ce que je lui demandais était complètement incroyable, irraisonné. Comme si c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'on lui demandait de faire un choix.

- … Toi… Je veux venir avec toi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais c'était suffisant. Elle m'avait répondu c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je l'ai prise par la main et on est sorti de la chambre. En arrivant en bas je l'ai doucement poussé vers la porte.

- Attends moi dehors je reviens.

Elle a hoché la tête puis elle est sortie.

Bon, maintenant il s'agit de trouver le chieur de service… J'ai laissé mon regard errer vite fait sur toutes les têtes sans succès. J'ai soupiré. Jamais là quand il faut celui-là ! 'tin j'espère qu'il est pas dans une des chambres en haut… Parce que vu les bruits qui régnaient dans le couloir tout à l'heure quand on est passé, je tiens vraiment pas à en faire le tour !  
En dernier recours je suis allée faire un tour vers la piscine. Avec un peu de chance je l'y trouverai peut-être. J'ai laissé mon regard se errer autour du buffet, des transats… quand soudain j'ai senti deux bras enlacer ma taille et un corps se presser contre mon dos.

- Viens en haut avec moi…

Oh bien sur depuis le temps j'ai l'affreux regret de constater que je pourrais reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Aussi imbibée d'alcool soit-elle. J'ai levé un sourcil, dubitatif, avant de froncer les yeux et d'essayer de me défaire de cette étreinte forcée. Mais plus j'essayais de le repousser, plus je sentais son torse se presser contre moi. Son souffle alcoolisé sur mon cou, ses bras se resserrer autour ma taille et sa main se déplacer en une légère caresse sur mon ventre.

- Lâche-moi merde, j'ai grogné entre énervement et lassitude.

Mais comme je m'y attendais… autant pisser dans un violon ! Et encore ça ferait certainement plus écho que ce que je suis en train de lui raconter apparemment…  
Ses caresses se sont faites plus appuyées mais surtout j'ai tressailli alors qu'elles ont commencé à cheminer vers mon entrejambe.

**Nan mais sérieux il croit aller jusqu'où comme ça ! **

J'ai empoigné vivement sa main avant de planter sans retenue mes ongles sa peau, tordant légèrement son poignet au passage. Il a poussé un petit cri et a tenté de la retirer. Mais je ne l'ai pas lâché. J'ai continué à enfoncer mes ongles dans sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à saigner. Jusqu'à ce que je lise cette grimace de douleur sur son visage. Il m'insupporte tellement que j'en viens à trouver cette expression grisante chez lui. Son visage déformé par la souffrance. Peut-être même qu'un jour je le verrai chialer. Waw là ce serait vraiment le pied !  
Cependant j'ai bien vite été reconnecté à la réalité lorsque la force qu'il s'évertuait à mettre pour se libérer a diminué d'un coup. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il a souri. Il a mal je le vois bien mais pourtant il sourit. Un sourire réel en plus qu'il s'efforce de garder intact. Décidément ce petit con n'est même capable de souffrir correctement !  
Je l'ai relâché brusquement, laissant au passage trois longues griffures sur le dos de sa main.

- Aïe, il a échappé machinalement en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

D'un mouvement lent il a porté sa main à sa bouche et a léché avec douceur la blessure qui l'ornait.

- Fallait me le dire que tu aimais ces jeux-là Syaoran. C'est assez inattendu je dois dire… mais c'est cool, ça me va aussi ! Je trouve ça même plutôt excitant…

- T'as pas eu ton compte déjà avec les autres ?

- Quels autres ? Serais-tu jaloux Syao ?...

- C'est ça… Bon ça va, ça me gave de rester ici. File-moi les clefs.

- … Non.

- Non ? j'ai répète limite outré qu'il ose me répondre ça.

- Les autres n'ont aucun intérêt mais toi en revanche… Viens en haut avec moi.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'irai pas, j'ai rétorqué sèchement.

- Tu veux les clés oui ou non ? il a souri en agitant ces dernières devant lui.

- Attends tu te fous de ma gueule ! Si tu crois que je vais jouer la pute pour ton tas de ferraille tu...

- Oh allez tu vas adorer, je te promets je te ferai pas mal.

- Ah mais arrête ! Tu m'emmerdes à la fin !

Sans prévenir j'ai donné un franc coup de pied dans sa main. Les clefs ont volé dans les airs dans un léger cliquetis. Shiru a suivi des yeux leur trajectoire et s'est avancé pour les récupérer au vol. Mais s'il croit que je vais gentiment le laisser les attraper il rêve !

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, je l'ai prevenu alors qu'il a stoppé net dans sa course lorsque mon pied s'est placé à hauteur de son visage.

J'ai réceptionné les clefs au creux de ma main et j'ai souri devant son expression contrariée.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, peu importe comment tu t'y prends t'es pas prêt de me baiser. Dans un sens comme dans un autre, tu perds ton temps.

Il a esquissé un sourire amusé. De toute évidence ça n'a eu pas l'air de lui déplaire ce que je viens de dire. Au contraire. Il a passé une langue mutine sur ses lèvres et s'est avancé vers moi, poussant légèrement mon pied de sa main. Alors j'ai abaissé ma jambe et plaqué mon pied sur son ventre pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus avant. Shiru a baissé les yeux sur ce qui obstruait son passage avant de les relever sur moi et de m'offrir un sourire espiègle. J'ai grimacé.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça.

- Je suis sur que ça te plait au fond ce qu'il y a entre nous…

- C'est cela oui… Toi et moi si tu veux, mais « nous » alors tu rêves.

- Tu es sur… Syaoran ?...

- … Ce dont je suis sur, c'est que tu es saoul. Et je crois qu'une bonne douche te ferait le plus grand bien. Hein Shiru…

En disant cela je l'ai poussé brusquement à la force de mon pied. Il a reculé. Et j'ai pu voir avec satisfaction son expression de surprise lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que son pied n'avait plus aucun appui. Il a basculé en arrière pour tomber dans un grand flop dans la piscine. Les filles qui étaient à côté ont poussé des petits cris avant d'émettre des rires hystériques.  
J'ai retenu à grand peine un ricanement lorsque je l'ai vu batailler dans l'eau pour remonter à la surface. Trempé des pieds à la tête, nageant dans ses vêtements gonflés par l'eau. Un type est venu lui prêter main forte. J'ai tourné les talons… juste avant d'entendre sa voix et la phrase qui m'a un instant fait stopper : « J'adore ce mec !».  
J'ai secoué la tête. Y a vraiment des gens qui ont un raisonnement qui m'échappe…

* * *

**FIN CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

- Hi tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Non non je n'avais disparu de la surface de la terre (pas avant d'avoir fini toute mes fics en tout cas j'espère ! lol).  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus en tout cas  (parce que je me suis pas relu entièrement).  
Au programme du prochain chapitre : la rencontre entre Sakura et le groupe. 

- D'ailleurs comme cette fic sera parsemés de quelques chansons vous pourrez consulter mon **radio blog **(le lien sera dans mon profil). J'y mettrai entre autre tous les morceaux dont je vais me servir pour cette fic, alors si ça vous chante vous pourrez écouter en même temps (surtout si vous êtes fan des musiques dans le genre « Linkin Park »… rock alternatif je crois…. Enfin bref j'y connais rien côté vocabulaire).  
Donc voilà si y a des chansons dans mon chap, hop je préviens au début, et direction radio blog ! Voilou.

- Sinon **question importante** : _Y-a-t-il des fans de Shiru dans la salle ?_  
Je demande ça parce que normalement à partir de là j'avais prévu qu'il disparaîsse complètement de l'histoire (à part 1 ou 2 petits passages histoire de faire un bref coucou à Syaoran…). Mais si vous aimez bien ce perso, je peux envisager de le garder plus longtemps.  
Donc voilà vous me dites ce que vous préférez oki ? . Soit vous brandissez la pancarte : « A bas Shiru ! », soit vous agitez celle qui clame « Shiru on t'aimeuhhhh ! ».

- Côté **fics en général**, je suis monstrueusement en retard! Je ne sais pas quand j'updaterai les autres. Mais bon pour vous faire un petit topo, j'ai commencé à écrire la suite de **« Butterfly wings** », **« L'ange de la vengeance »** et **« Le sang du témoin »** (oui oui vous ne rêvez pas ! lol. J'y vais à raison d'une phrase par mois pour ce dernier… La honte…). Autre chose, je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour **« Soul Mates ».** J'aurais bien voulu vous mettre une suite avant la nouvelle année mais je ne crois pas que ce sera possible malheureusement. En ce moment je planche plutôt sur la nouvelle version. Je suis pratiquement certaine que beaucoup l'apprécieront plus que celle qui est en cours, mais je continuerais quand même encore un peu cette dernière.

- Pour finir vous pourrez trouver sur mon **new site perso **_(voir le lien de ma homepage dans mon profil) avec_ le début d'une de mes fics originales **« Au bord des lèvres » **(c'est un yaoi je préviens quand même). Pour ceux qui iront la lire j'espère que le 1er chapitre vous plaira en tout cas, il est assez long en plus et j'avoue j'en suis pas mécontente . Disons que c'est mon petit cadeau de noël pour me faire pardonner de tout ce retard.  
Vous y trouverez aussi la **galerie de mes dessins** pour illustrer mes fics et d'autres petites choses. Vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez comme ça .  
Voilà j'espère que tout ça vous fera patienter encore un peu .  
Ah oui et pour les **réponses reviews** comme on n'a définitivement plus le droit de répondre ici, il faudra aller sur mon site. J'y répondrais là-bas dans la section prévue à cet effet. (Enfin exceptionnellement pas de réponses pour le chapitre précédent parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, mais je remercie énormément tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot !)

Bon cette fois j'ai bel et bien fini ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort ! Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous ! 


End file.
